


Witness

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reinhardt pov, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees it and smiles.<br/>He’s not oblivious as everyone thinks he is. He just keeps it to himself.<br/>It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t notice it all though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

He sees it and smiles.

He’s not oblivious as everyone thinks he is. He just keeps it to himself.

It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t notice it all though.

\--

Reinhardt first notices it when they are at the base. How Fareeha, very much a spitting image of her mother, would steal a look at the doctor. A glance here, a smile there. How the normally stoic soldier would flush ever so slightly when Angela was ever around.

Angela, oblivious to it all, would offer her advice and thanks but once everyone wasn’t looking, would steal a glance at the Egyptian Captain. Reinhardt saw it though. He had trained himself to see around him due to his height and after he lost his eye, he was more careful of his surroundings.

He sees how Angela’s touches would linger just a heartbeat longer. How Angela would always try to seek out the younger, taller woman during outings but never brave enough to do it alone. It was always with Lena or Mei. Always.

It came as no surprise to him that, on one outing after a successful defense in London that a drunk Angela confessed to him. “ _Ich bin verliebt_ , Reinhardt,” she mutters, head on the bar itself. The room was loud enough for no one else to hear the confession but he pats her still. The doctor offered him a lazy smile, still composed but clearly eyeing the other woman at the end of the bar.

He was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed the obliviousness of the two. Tracer’s knowing grin, Mei and D.Va’s giggling. Jesse’s sly smile. He was sure there was a bet amongst the team when one or the other would confess but he paid them no mind. He still bets though, hoping Lady Luck would be in his favour when it comes to this.

And it does happen.

Eventually.

It took weeks, but Ilios was beautiful, he gave Fareeha that. The two lingered behind on the temple grounds, breathing in the smells of the Mediterranean and soaking in its sun. The rest of the team had disappeared already; most to rest, some to drink. He watched from a far, nursing his sore left arm.

The captain, out of her flight suit, was blushing. Ears red as she hid the flowers she held in her hand behind her back. Angela, to his dismay, was talking about something, eyes looking out at the sea instead. When the doctor finally turned around, the bouquet greeted her, hiding Fareeha’s face completely.

He can count in his hand how many times he’s seen Angela go beet red. How she stutters when she’s flustered. He sees her say thank you as she sniffs the flowers. Neither knew what to do. He laughed, both grown women yet both acting like teenagers.

“ _Verfickt nochmal! Küsse sie gerade schon_!” He bellows, making them turn to him. Angela glares, Fareeha pales, not knowing they were being watched. He gives them thumbs up and both blush.

He loses the bet, but he was happy that he was there to see it.

And maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to tell it during their wedding.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in deep in this hell... Sorry if the translations are wrong.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ich bin verliebt – I’m in love  
> Verfickt nochmal! Küsse sie gerade schon! – For Fuck’s Sake! Just kiss her already!


End file.
